Panda's Date/Transcript
Saleswoman: Samples! Fresh peaches, take a sample! Grizzly: Good morning, could I have one of those? Saleswoman: Of course, here you are. (Grizzly opens his mouth, gesturing that he cannot free his hands to grab a toothpick and the saleswoman puts a peach on a toothpick in his mouth) Grizzly: Muffled One more please. (The saleswoman puts another peach on a toothpick into Grizzly's mouth) Grizzly: Thank you. Normal Ooh, more samples! Panda: Thank you! (Ice Bear walks by and takes the whole tray of samples) shots of [[The Bears] eating and tasting all different kinds of samples] Panda: Hey Grizz, don't you think we've had enough samples for one day? (Grizzly has a ridiculous amount of toothpicks in his mouth) Grizzly: Muffled I don't know what you're talking about. Ooh, is that chili? The Nut Shack Salesman: Fresh cookies! A-a sample for you! Panda: Umm, I'm kinda full... The Nut Shack Salesman: Please! Come on! I-I'm gonna start taking this personally if you don't try it. Panda: Okay, okay! Look, I'm eating it! sounds. Actually, that was pretty good. What's that nutty flavour? The Nut Shack Salesman: That would be all the peanuts, cashews, walnuts and macadamia nuts that are in there. Courtesy of The Nut Shack! Suzy made them! Hi Suzy! Suzy: Hey! Panda: Peanuts?! The Nut Shack Salesman: Peanuts, yep. That's what I said. So, did you wanna buy some cookies? falls down. Oh my gosh! Grizzly: Huh? Cookies? sees Panda on the ground. Oh no! Pan-Pan! Man down, man down! The Nut Shack Salesman: What's happening?! Grizzly: He's got crazy peanut allergies man! Bro, talk to me buddy! Panda: Regrets... (twitch) Grizzly: Oh no, you beautiful fool! Quickly, we've gotta cancel it out with other foods! Give me those apples! Those nectarines look good too.. Lucy: Hang on! I'm coming! quickly runs up to Panda and injects him with an Epipen. Hey? Are you okay? Panda: [[Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine].] Grizzly: Wake up little-bro! Not like this! Speak to me! {Ice Bear dumps water on his snout] gasps Oh, there he is! (To Lucy) Thank you so much! You saved our little baby. How did you know what to do? Lucy: Laughs. Oh, my little brother has allergies, too, so I always carry as shot around just in case. Grizzly: Thank you.. looks at Lucy's apron. Lucy's Produce. Lucy: Huh? down at her apron. Oh! Laughs. Yep, that's me-- Produce Lucy! Panda: Muffled. Lucy.. Grizzly: Lucy, awesome. Thank you. Panda. Say thanks, little bro! Panda: Ba-ba.. Grizzly: Panda's lips and mouths the words: Thanks, Lucy. You're so cool! Lucy: Laughs. You're welcome! Well, I've got to go pack up my stall now, but it was great to meet you guys. to walk off. Grizzly: Lucy before she can walk off. Hey, we're gonna go throw rocks in the lake, if you wanna come.. Lucy: Oh, yeah, for sure! I haven't thrown rocks in forever. gasps. Okay, let me pack up my truck and wrap up a few things. Uh, just give me a sec. Panda: Um, um, okay, good night! laughs nervously. Grizzly: Whoa. What was that? Bear drops Panda onto the ground. Hey, do you think the nutshack is still giving free samples? Ice Bear: Ice Bear is going to fill his stomach like a piňata. and Grizzly walk away, leaving Panda alone. Panda: [Sighs happily. This'll be perfect. [Song I'll Be Your Friend starts to play.] Panda: Lucy throwing a rock into the lake.} My turn! Watch me! [Panda struggles to lift up a rock and eventually collapses on the ground. The other bears then throw rocks of equal and greater size with ease. Lucy: Laughs. Whoo-hoo! Bear and Grizzly highfive. Panda into a swan boat and holds out his hand for Lucy to join him. Before she can, the other bears jump in instead. NO, NO, NO! Lucy: Ice Bear, and Grizzly are rolling down a hill. Panda. Come down! Panda: Huh? smiles and grabs a couple of flowers and begins to roll. He falls off the opposite side and into a thorn bush. Lucy: Grizzly, and Ice Bear are chasing each other around large rocks. Panda. Come on, man! beckons for them to continue playing without them. Lucy and Grizzly: [Indistinct shouting while in the car. Grizzly: they arrive their house. Lucy. Hey, thanks for the ride, Lucy. Lucy: Oh, of course! Uh, hey, what are you guys doing for dinner? Grizzly: Uh, I don't know, actually. Panda: and mocking Grizzly. Oh, I don't know anything-- Grizzly: Panda. WHAT? to Lucy. I think we got nothing planned. Lucy: Well, there's this new restaurant on 45th and Spruce. Here, I'll write it down for you. It's like a French-Italian fusion-y thing. Grizzly: Yes, I would eat that. Lucy: Great! So it's a date. Grizzly: Yep! All four of us! Ice Bear: Ice Bear requires booster seat. Grizzly: the paper from Lucy. Thanks. Today's been so fun. And to think-- the whole reason we met was 'cause my bro grabs Panda and says in a mocking tone is a swollen bundle of allergies. Lucy: Laughs. Aw, you guys are the cutest! See you soon! drives away. Grizzly: opens the door and the bears walk inside. Oh, man. Lucy is so chill! She might be the coolest person we know! Ice Bear: Ice Bear made her a pashmina. Grizzly: Let's get fancied up! I think we've got some nice clothes in the closet somewhere.. Panda: an idea. Hmm. Closet... Grizzly: Tonight's gonna be so fu-- Panda: Hey, guys! Wanna play a game? I know a really ''good one! Grizzly: . A game, you say? Hmm. We're listening.. Panda: Yeah, it's a little game. It's gonna be super fun and quick. First you get in here.. shoves them into the closet. Grizzly: Ooh, I like this. Panda: And, uh.. puts a chair below the doorknob so that they can't escape. Count to 1,000! Grizzly: Oh, Laughs. I see. This is fun. One... leaves and goes to the restaurant. from various people from people outside around Panda. Panda: Thinking. ''Come on, Panda. You can do this! ''walks into the restaurant and tries to squeeze through the crowd. Uh, 'scuse me. Grunts. Lucy: Panda! Over here! Panda! waves at Panda to get his attention. Panda: Huh? begins to sing in his head "Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine" but is interrupted by Lucy. Lucy: Hey, Panda! Panda. I'm right here. Hey, where's your brothers? Panda: quickly answers. They're sick! With vomit!.. Um,, they're not feeling great. Lucy: Are they okay? Should we go see them? Panda: No! No! No! Contagious. Upchucking everywhere! The walls, the carpet-- oh, boy.. Okay, let's eat! begins to walk away but turns back to give a rose to Lucy. For you. at the house. Grizzly: Nine ninety-nine.. Wait a minute! Lucy! We're late! rattles when trying to open it. And the door's locked. Ice Bear. Quick-- give me a coat hanger and some gum. I know a way to-- Bear kicks a hole through the closet door. ..That works too. at the restaurant. Panda: Sweats. Lucy: Is everything alright..? Are you sure you're not sick, too? Panda: Nope! All good here! No vomit on me! Haha, ha, ha! Lucy: awkwardly. Waitress: Are you two ready to order? Panda: Lucy. Uh.. why don't you go first? Lucy: Oh, sure, just give me a second. Umm.. Panda: Grizzly and Ice bear standing outside the window. Uh, you know, I've heard it's best to fully immerse yourself in your menu like this! holds his menu up and hides behind it. Lucy does the same. Waitress: Uh, you guys need a minute? Lucy: How long do we immerse ourselves? Grizzly: outside. That little sneak! He's still playing the game! And he's got Lucy in on it. Oh, ho-ho.. Game on! walks off and Ice Bear follows. Panda: Oh, phew. puts his menu down. Whoo-hoo! Good menu sesh, right? Chuckles. I got really immersed there! Lucy: Ha! Yeah. Anyway, i'll have the Thai Noodle Salad, please. Waitress: Mm-hmm. And for you, sir? Panda. Panda: Egg. Waitress: Frittata it is, then. takes Panda's and Lucy's menu and walks off. Grizzly: outside. Oh no! This restaurant is too happening! We gotta find another way in. Restaurant kitchen worker: on the back door and a chef lets him in. Chef 1: It's about time! It's crazy in here. go of the door but Grizz puts his hand between the doorway, allowing himself to slip in. Grizzly: Phase one successful. Now all we need to do is get through.. This kitchen! Here we go, follow my lead. Waiter: Grizzly and Ice Bear and puts a waiter's outfit on both of them, shoving them out the door with several plates. Thank goodness you're here. Take this to table 4, this to 17, two for 18, and water for 50 through 70, and come right back when you're through! Grizzly: We made it! Panda: the other bears. Lucy. Hey! You know what I really like? Moving tables into dark corners. does such. Lucy: Panda, wait.. follows him and sits down on her chair. Uh, so, do you do this every time you eat out, or.. Grizzly: a plate to a customer with a bite mark in the steak. Your meal, my good sir. And may I just say excellent burp choice. Ice Bear. So, where is that panda? I know I saw him in here somewhere. Person: Waiter! Lucy: Panda, is there a reason-- Panda: Lucy's arm and runs from the bears. Wow, look at that table over there! Waitress: Oh, there you guys are. I have your order-- run past her. Panda: Perfect. Thank you! to run and finds a place to hide. Uh, here! Mind if we squeeze in here? Oh, is this a birthday? Congratulations. Haha, ha, ha, ha.. Lucy: Panda, do you even know these people? Panda: over and sees the bears coming close to their table. Whoa,what's under here? Lucy under the table and manages to evade them once again. in relief. Lucy: Panda.. Panda: Oh, hey, Lucy. What's up? Lucy: What's up?! What-- what do you mean? We-we're hiding under a table. Panda: What? No. We're not hiding. It's just.. atmospheric down here. Lucy: Atmospheric? Panda, you've been dragging me around all evening. Sighs. I'm not really hungry anymore. Maybe we should just call it a night. Panda: No, no, don't go! We're having a great time. Everything's going perfectly. It's only going to get more-- Waitress: Oh, there you guys are. I have your-- Panda: See, more fun! accidentally eats Lucy's order. a muffled voice. Mmm! Delicious! Lucy: Panda, I think that was my order. Panda: Huh? Lucy: It had peanuts in it. ''(Panda's eye's become huge in shock) (Blacks out.) a hospital. Grizzly: Hey, Panda? You there? Is my little Pan Pan there? begins to wake up in a hospital bed. Oop, there he is! Panda: Huh? What-- What happened? Grizzly: Oh, man. It wasn't pretty. You had a major allergic reaction. You were flopping all over, you flipped the table, there was food everywhere. Ice Bear. Am I missing anything? Ice Bear: Vomit. Grizzly: Oh yeah. Lots of vomit. Panda: Ugh. Oh no! What about Lucy? Grizzly: She was here earlier but she had to leave. She left you something though. She says you didn't get a chance to eat, so she saved your dish for you.. You doing okay there, buddy? Panda: Kind of, I mean.. I thought Lucy was, um.. I-I really liked, um-- ugh! I'm so dumb! Grizzly: Wait, did-- did you like her? Dude, you should've just told us! We would've totally gotten out of your way. Ice Bear: Ice Bear would've been less charming. Panda: It's cool, you guys. I'm just a little embarrassed, I guess. Grizzly: and Ice Bear pull Panda into a hug. Don't be! We're always here for you, man!.. You probably didn't have a chance, though. Panda: Huh? id:Panda Date/Transkrip Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:P